staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Lipca 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:20 Zmiennicy - odc. 15 /15 - Nasz najdroższy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - odc. 16 - Choroby przewlekłe dzieci; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pełnosprawni - odc. 113; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Las bliżej nas - odc. 65 Nowinki w lesie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Odnawialne źródła energii - Niewyczerpalne energie - Pod wiatr; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Smaki polskie - Wieprzowina z grilla; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 169; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Innowacje dla Ciebie - /4/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Chichot losu - odc. 5/13 - Razem czy osobno - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Przystań - odc. 4/13 - Zuza - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Opowieści z tysiąca i jednej nocy - Aladyn i Szeherezada - odc. 4 (Le mille e una notte - Aladino e Sherazade, 4 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Teo - ria smaku Teo Vafidisa - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Opole 2015 na bis /6/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Tajemnice ptaków cz. 2. We własnym gnieździe (The Secret Life of Birds. Dawn Chorus. Feathering the Nest); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Północ - Południe I - odc. 8/12 (North and South I, ep. 8/12) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1985); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Downton Abbey - odc. 7/7 (Downton Abbey ep. 7) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 40 (seria IV, odc. 1) - Zemsta - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Dama w czarnym welonie - odc. 4/12 (Dama velata, La (Woman with the Black Veil), 4 serata); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Świat to za mało (The World Is Not Enough) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1999); reż.:Michael Apted; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Robert Carlyle, Sophie Marceau; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Psychopata (Copycat) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Jon Amiel; wyk.:Sigourney Weaver, Holly Hunter, Will Patton, Dermot Mulroney, William McNamara; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Zemsta - odc. 7 (Revenge, ep. 7); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Zemsta - odc. 8 (Revenge, ep. 8); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Downton Abbey - odc. 7/7 (Downton Abbey ep. 7); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Do białego rana - odc. 9 (Up All Night, ep. 9, Hiring and Firing); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Do białego rana - odc. 10 (Up All Night, ep. 10, Week Off); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:25 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 15 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 15 / 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Prawo natury - Wśród traw (How nature works: Grassland); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1136 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda ok. godz. 08:05, 08:55, 09:50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Dom - odc. 4/25 - A jeszcze wczoraj było wesele - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Czarne chmury - odc. 4/10 - Przeprawa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Misja natura - Zalew Szczeciński, Łąki Skoszewskie 5/12; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2131; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 136 "Życie jest ciężkie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kabaretowe Hity - 2014 roku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Beethoven 4 (Beethoven's 4th); komedia kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:David M. Evans; wyk.:Nick Meaney, Kaleigh Krish, Natalie Marston; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 104; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 104; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 XVII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa. Mrągowo 2015 - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:15 XVII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa. Mrągowo 2015 - (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:25 XVII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa. Mrągowo 2015 - (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:35 Detektyw Zen - 3/3 Okup (Zen - Ratking); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Włochy, Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 The Robert Cray; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Na oczach wszystkich (Exposed aka Disturbing Image); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2010); reż.:Phillippe Gagnan; wyk.:Jodi Lyn O'Keefe, Peter Stebbings, Ray Galletti; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Grimm - odc 3/22 (Grimm ep. BeeWare); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Grimm - odc 4/22 (Grimm ep. Lonelyhearts); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Olsztyn 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Pogoda - 11.07 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:20 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 13 - Przełom Dunajca; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Stacyjka - odc. 9/13 - Powrót taty; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Głos widza - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 AgroSzansa - odc. 63; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Ocalony świat - odc. 6 - Głową w dół; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Ukraińskie wieści - 14/15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Legendy regionalne odc. 10 - Polskie Carcasonne odc. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Lato w Regionach - Szaflary; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 11:25 Rączka gotuje - Park miniatur; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Lato w Regionach - Szaflary; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 12:10 Europa z bliska - odc. 28 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Lato w Regionach - Szaflary; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 12:40 Podróże z Góralem seria II - odc. 3 Szaflary; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 13:05 Gracze; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Janusz Józefowicz, Marek Probosz, Antoni Ostrouch, Krzysztof Zaleski, Marian Opania, Bronisław Wrocławski, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Lech Łotocki, Michał Pawlicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 600 kilometrów pomocy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Lato w Regionach - Szaflary; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 15:20 Naturalnie tak - odc. 85; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Lato w Regionach - Szaflary; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 15:50 Głos widza - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Gwiazdy nad Atakamą; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Wokół ryb 2014/15 - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - Międzyzdroje 2010 historia miasta z molem w tle; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Stop wykluczeniu - odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Autofan tv 14/15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Puls ziemi - 7/15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Po obu stronach Bałtyku odc. 5 - Rejs po atrakcjach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Informacje - Wyd. główne; STEREO, 16:9 18:43 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:44 Pogoda fotowoltaiczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 OPINIE /powt./; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Winda regionu - Grunwald po raz 599 - ty; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Ginące zawody - odc. 45 - Wiosenne porządki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Podwodna Polska odc. 1 - Zaskakujące odkrycie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 40 lat Spotkań Zamkowych "Śpiewajmy Poezję"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 (Nie)OBECNI - Schizofrenia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Naturalnie tak - odc. 85; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 11.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 11.07 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 39 Wiosenna sałatka z kurczakiem, marynowany schab z warzywami; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:13 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:14 Pogoda fotowoltaiczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 OPINIE /powt./; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Ewangelia na niedzielę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Winda regionu - Grunwald po raz 599 - ty; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 66 - Izabela Trojanowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Małe wiktoriańskie sekrety (Little Victorian Secrets); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Sandra Skibsted; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Antenowe remanenty 00:45 117 centymetów szczęścia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 To się zdarzyło; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Naturalnie tak - odc. 85; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Pogoda - 11.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:23 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 11.07 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Gracze 97'; film sensacyjny; reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Janusz Józefowicz, Marek Probosz, Antoni Ostrouch, Krzysztof Zaleski, Marian Opania, Bronisław Wrocławski, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Lech Łotocki, Michał Pawlicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Petrusewicz - historia subiektywna; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 39 Wiosenna sałatka z kurczakiem, marynowany schab z warzywami; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 66 - Izabela Trojanowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Fama'98 - Zieleni się sen złoty; koncert; STEREO 05:50 Król Edward; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Podkarpacki szlak kulinarny - Podkarpackie Smaki 2; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 AgroSzansa - odc. 63; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 25; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Wyprzedzić chorobę - Komfort życia kobiety; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat HD 5.00 Disco gramy 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.00 Jeźdźcy smoków 8.35 Scooby Doo i Król Goblinów - film anim. 10.00 Ewa gotuje 10.30 Opowieści z Narnii: Książę Kaspian - film fantasy, USA, 2008 13.40 Pielęgniarki 14.40 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.40 Trudne sprawy 16.40 Dlaczego ja? 17.40 Nasz nowy dom 18.40 Mistrz Zakupów 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.00 Kabaretobranie 2014 - VI Zielonogórska Noc Kabaretowa na bis 22.00 Maksimum ryzyka - film akcji, USA, 1996 0.20 Anakonda 3: Potomstwo - horror, USA, Rumunia, 2008 2.15 Tajemnice losu TVN HD 5.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Top wings - program rozrywkowy 8.30 Dzień Dobry Wakacje - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej Omnibus - serial 12.50 Mali giganci 14.45 Żony Hollywood 15.55 Project Runway 17.00 Ugotowani - dokładka 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Kobiety pragną bardziej - komedia, USA, Niemcy, Holandia 2009 22.45 Facet z ogłoszenia - komedia, USA 2005 0.50 Zabójcy - film sensacyjny, USA, Francja 1995 3.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 3.45 Sekrety Magii TV 4 6.00 Strażnik Teksasu 7.05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego 7.35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 8.05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego 8.35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9.05 Pogromca olbrzyma - fi lm fantasy, USA, 2013 10.55 Policjantki i Policjanci 13.55 STOP Drogówka 14.55 Piaski otchłani - film fantasy, USA, 2007 17.00 Bez wyjścia - thriller, USA, 2009 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 22.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 23.00 Halloween - horror, USA, 2007 1.20 Twoja na zawsze Lulu - komediodramat, USA, 2000 3.30 Mega Chichot 4.00 Disco Polo Life TVN 7 HD 5.55 Szymon Majewski Show 7.05 Mango - Telezakupy 9.10 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy 9.40 Bananowy doktor IV - serial 10.40 Kamufl aż II - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.40 Gwiazdy wierzą w duchy - reality show 12.40 Zatrzymani w czasie - fi lm przygodowy, USA 2002 14.45 Areszt domowy - fi lm familijny, USA 16.55 Wakacje w krzywym zwierciadle - komedia, USA 1983 19.00 W krzywym zwierciadle. Europejskie wakacje - komedia, USA 1985 21.05 Ostatnie wakacje - komedia, USA 2006 23.35 Teoria spisku - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 2.20 Alcatraz - serial sensacyjny, USA 3.25 Sekrety Magii TV Puls HD 6.00 Dyżur 7.00 Taki jest świat 7.50 Boso przez świat - serial dok. 11.00 Walka o bagaż - serial 12.00 Żelazny Jan - baśń 13.50 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Czerwony Kapturek - baśń 15.05 Poszukiwani idealni rodzice - film familijny 17.00 Robin Hood: Legenda Sherwood - fi lm przygodowy 19.00 Fineasz i Ferb - serial 20.00 Uniwersalny żołnierz - film akcji, USA 1992 22.20 Prowokacja - film akcji, USA 2005 0.05 Krwawy trop - horror, Niemcy 2006 2.00 Taki jest świat 2.50 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3.35 Menu na miarę 4.00 Z archiwum policji 4.25 Taki jest świat 5.05 Menu na miarę 5.30 Z archiwum policji TV Polonia 06:05 Na sygnale - odc. 41 "Deklaracja woli"; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Na sygnale - odc. 42 "Prosto w serce"; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Na sygnale - odc. 43 "Pozory mylą" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Na sygnale - odc. 44 "Sytuacja podbramkowa" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda ok. godz. 08:05, 08:55, 09:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Polonia w Komie - (770) Filipiny - motorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /112/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 112 (seria IX odc. 4) Powrót po latach - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 587 - Dedykacja - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Spisane z natury; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (253); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (230); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /112/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1126 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2015 - (2) Przebój Lata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 11 - Najgłupszy kawał; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Wiedźmy - odc. 1/13 - Czar Pragi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Kidawa - Błoński; wyk.:Katarzyna Figura, Maria Seweryn, Magdalena Różczka, Piotr Siwkiewicz, Sebastian Kutz, Małgorzata Lewińska, Tomasz Kot, Agnieszka Roszkowska, Tomasz Sapryk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (107); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Duch w dom - odc. 2/8 - Lek na depresję - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Dekalog - Trzy - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Pakulnis, Joanna Szczepkowska, Artur Barciś, Dorota Stalińska, Krystyna Drochocka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /21/ - "Miłość Ci wszystko wybaczy" - Hanka Ordonówna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /112/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1126 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 11 - Najgłupszy kawał; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Wiedźmy - odc. 1/13 - Czar Pragi; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (107); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Duch w dom - odc. 2/8 - Lek na depresję; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Dekalog - Trzy; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:04 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Świat i ludzie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:58 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:59 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:27 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:50 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:40 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:43 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:51 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Sportowa Sobota; STEREO, 16:9 00:05 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Sportowa Sobota; STEREO, 16:9 03:40 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 05:31 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 4fun.tv 5:00 4fun budzi ludzi 8:00 Przeboje 4fun 10:00 Best of Ten Top 11:00 Chcesz? Masz! Czat 12:00 #1 Hits 13:00 Najlepsza muzyka do wyboru 15:00 Top tygodnia 17:00 Nowe! 18:00 Najlepsza muzyka do wyboru 20:00 #1 Hits 21:00 Chcesz? Masz! 22:00 Ten Top Party 23:00 Chcesz? Masz! Party 0:00 Przeboje 4fun: party 2:00 Najlepsza muzyka nocą 4fun Hits 5:00 4fun budzi ludzi 8:00 Pobudka w... 1991 10:00 Top 10 11:00 Akcja dedykacja 12:00 #1 hits: Classic 13:00 Najlepsza muzyka do wyboru 15:00 Przeboje 4fun 17:00 4 hity życia 18:00 Najlepsza muzyka do wyboru 20:00 #1 hits: Classic 21:00 Akcja dedykacja 22:00 Classic party hits 2:00 Najlepsza muzyka nocą 4fun Fit & Dance 5:00 4fun budzi ludzi 6:00 4fun budzi ludzi: relaks 8:00 Przeboje 4fun: kids 10:00 Ruszamy 4fit 11:00 Fit lista tygodnia 13:00 Najlepsza muzyka do wyboru 15:00 Akcja dedykacja 16:00 Przeboje 4fun 18:00 Najlepsza muzyka do wyboru 20:00 Party 4fun 0:00 Wygibass 2:00 Najlepsza muzyka nocą